let's not be alone tonight
by allyd4wsun
Summary: austin and ally move in together / established relationship - auslly


hi! this is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks

disclaimer: i don't own anything you recognize (i wish i did though)

* * *

i. boxes

Moving is hard. There's boxes, upon boxes, upon boxes, and then there's unpacking all that stuff. The first part of unpacking the boxes comes denial. Denial that they're even there. That's the stage they're at. They stare at all the boxes in front of them with all her stuff in front of them.

"Maybe if we stare at it long enough it will go away," he tells her, looking over at her.

"Austin! No! We need to do this now. Otherwise knowing our schedules they are never going to go away," Ally replies still looking at all the boxes.

"But Allyyyyyyy. I don't want to," he tells her, stomping his foot like a little toddler.

"Too bad. I need my stuff, that's kind of the whole point of moving in together, so all of our stuff is together."

"You can always wear my clothes," he suggests really not wanting to unpack all this stuff.

"Nice try. I have an idea. The sooner we unpack this stuff, the sooner we can cuddle and watch Grease." At the sound of this his eyes light up and he grabs her hand taking her into the middle of the pile.

"Well what are you waiting for woman, let's unpack!"

ii. mornings

It's all his fault she's running late. Her alarm went off late and as she was trying to get up out of bed, she realized she couldn't due to the arm gripped around her waist.

"Aus, babe. I need to get to work," she whispers to him, trying to take the arm off her.

"Nooooo, five more minutes. I need snuggles from my beautiful girlfriend," he moans, tightening his grip.

"No, I'm going to be late, and I still need to shower," she says as she finally gets out of his embrace.

"Can I join you at least," he asks, hopeful.

"No, cause if you do, I'll never leave," she says and with that she grabs her stuff and goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. After taking a super quick shower, she quickly gets dressed and does her makeup in record time. She goes into the kitchen, where she is met with the aroma of pancakes cooking. She goes to sit at their island where a cup of coffee is waiting for her. She looks over at the stove to see her lovely boyfriend cooking pancakes for her, singing her new song.

"So, come on and dance like nobody's watching. Let me see them hands, no don't ever drop them," he sings while doing a little shimmy with his butt. He's just so damn cute and adorable that she can't help, but let out a little snicker. The small sound was enough to startle him and drop the pancake he was in the middle of flipping on his face. Now she lets out a full laugh because the sight it too funny for her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Good morning to you too," he says sarcastically, wiping the pancake batter off his face. After it's all gone he leans over and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. Now that was a nice way to get up, but I'm already running late," she tells him. She grabs her keys and wallet and as she is almost out the door, she hears him say,

"But who's gonna eat all these pancakes with me?"

"Dez," and with that she's out the door.

iii. fighting

"How idiotic could you be," she screams at him as they walk through the door.

"Me! How am I the idiotic one? You're the one that is making a huge deal out of nothing," he yells back slamming the door shut behind them. She faces him, anger coursing through her veins.

"Nothing? Well, how do you explain how you were letting that girl just flirt with you when you have a girlfriend," she asks him.

"Oh my god woman, she wasn't flirting with me," he replies, feeling a headache coming on from all the screaming. He's honestly surprised that their neighbor hasn't come in to check on them. They can be pretty loud.

"Really? And people say I'm blind, please she was practically all over you."

"No she was not, and if I'm being honest, I think you need to relax," he says glaring down at her.

"I need to relax? Fine, maybe I'll be able to relax without you in the room, have fun sleeping on the couch tonight," and with that she turns around and slams the door shut in their room. He jumps at the sound, suddenly feeling drained he goes and sits on the couch. He really had no idea that girl was flirting with him. After sitting on the couch for a while, and letting the headache subside, he walks over to the bedroom door and gently knocks on it.

"Als. Can I come in," he asks gently, not wanting to make her angrier. After a couple of beats he hears a quiet "Come in." He opens the door and sees her sitting on the bed facing the wall. She looks up and he sees the tears rolling down her face and can't help but be angry at himself for putting them there.

"Oh my god, Als I'm so sorry," he says going to the bed to wrap his arms around her. She immediately responds and lets her face press against his chest, "I honestly had no idea she was flirting cause fans always do strange things around me and I thought she was kinda desperate."

"It's okay Aus, I forgive you. I'm sorry for blowing up at you without hearing your side of it," she says

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she replies and with that they spend the rest of the night curled up in bed watching movies on his laptop.

iv. chores

Today's the day. They day he hates with a passion. The day where he would much rather eat broccoli than do this. Cleaning day. He and Ally (mainly Ally) devised a plan where once a month they would do a full clean up of the apartment due to their busy schedule. Today was that dreaded day and he was trying to put it off for as long as possible, but Ally had other plans.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW I WILL DRAG IT OUT OF BED MYSELF," he hears her yell from the kitchen. He lets his eyes drift to the digital clock on their bedside table reading 8:13. He lets out a groan but knows better than to mess with Ally today. He drags himself out to the kitchen where Ally is.

"Good you're up, I put out a plate of pancakes for you to eat, the faster you eat, the faster we finish," she says giving him a quick peck on the lips. He quickly downs his pancakes and soon Ally has set him to the task of washing the dishes. She turns on the radio and soon the soft voice of Adele is floating throughout the entire apartment.

He gets bored cleaning soon and Ally's in the kitchen with him cleaning the counter, so he decides to liven things up a bit.

"Hey Als," he says.

"Yes," she replies and looks up.

"You look a little hot," he says smirking, "Let my dry you off," and he sprays her with water.

"Austin," she's soaking wet and annoyed and now he knows he's in trouble.

"You're gonna get it now," and she takes the water spritzer from him and sprays him back. Soon they're in a full blown water fight. The kitchen gets soaked and they are both shivering and freezing. They look around at the mess and then back at each other and burst out laughing. They fall to the ground and try to catch their breath leaning on each other. After she catches her breath she says, "Hey Austin."

"Hmm mmh."

"You have to clean this all up now," and before he can protest she runs to the bathroom to shower.

v. cooking

She's running late from the recording studio and sends Austin and quick text asking for him to make dinner tonight cause she is just honestly too tired to do anything and still has to record two more songs. He replies back with a thumbs up emoji and she lets herself relax enough to record the rest of her songs. What she did not expect was to see the fire brigade outside of their apartment building. After spending a couple of minutes scrambling around trying to find her boyfriend, she sees him talking to one the firemen. She runs up to him and tackles him in a hug.

"Woah, hey there Ally," he says wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"What happened here," she asked pulling herself away.

"Well you see there was a slight mishap with the dinner," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh god, let's hope we aren't kicked out of the building," she says giving him a pointed look.

"Oooh, we could bake everyone apology cookies," he suggests.

"I think it's best if you stay out of the kitchen from now on."

vi. love

He can't help but wonder where he would be if he hadn't walked into her music store that one day. He'd probably still be living with his parents, with no real purpose in life. Yet, here he is, living with the most amazing person he's ever met, and can't believe how lucky is. Usually most people find their soulmates in their 20s or such, but no. He was one of the fortunate ones. He found his at the young age of 15 and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

hey i'm not happy with the ending but oh well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
